


Весна в Содоме и Гоморре

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Art, Canonical Character Death, Evil Spirit, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: — А что мне было делать? — парировал Тони. — Все логичные способы я испробовал, остались только идиотские, и гляди-ка — ты жив.





	Весна в Содоме и Гоморре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [картинке](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/85336159.jpg).

— Твою-то мать, — с чувством произнёс пьяный голос, стоило демону выставить наружу рогатую башку. — Парень, а у тебя в Асгарде случайно нет родни? 

Демон, до пояса выкопавшийся из свеженькой могилы, удивлённо посмотрел на наглого смертного горящими, как плошки, глазами.

— Нет, — прогудел он. — Зачем ты призвал меня, несчастный? 

— Это не я, это бутылка виски в моей крови, — пробурчал смертный. Несчастным он вовсе не казался. Пьяным до положения риз — да, определённо. Усталым и до крайности удивлённым — тоже. — И ещё Локи. Мы, понимаешь ли, поспорили… увлеклись, вот он и ляпнул — мол, если нужно, чтоб тебя поняли — бери в руки сердце, чёртову дюжину иголок и топай искать могилу. 

— Не совсем так, — прогудел демон. — Я слыхал о Локи. Все о нём слыхали, и знаешь что? Он никогда не говорит всей правды. Уверен, ты в курсе. И кого будем склонять ко греху… кхм, к пониманию?

Тони поморщился от гулкого эха, разнёсшегося по тихому кладбищу, и ткнул пальцем в сторону окровавленного комка мяса, валявшегося неподалёку от поваленного надгробия. 

— Ну и голос у тебя. Вон, читай. Стивен Роджерс, — пояснил он. — Девяносто четыре года, трое детей, десяток внуков, всю жизнь работал ветеринаром, но сейчас ему должно быть всё равно, что тут над ним происходит. А тому, настоящему Стиву тем более всё равно, чтоб его! Проклятые Аккорды! 

Демон подпёр щёку лапой и приготовился скучать. Часть была вечная, нудная, как молитва ханжи, и столь же неизбежная. Вечные жалобы смертных на несправедливость бытия вгоняли его в тоску и нисколечко не помогали им самим, но отчего-то были обязательной программой вызова.

\- …и так, и эдак, и словами, и без слов, да я язык себе стесал. - Старк скривился, как от хины, и в отчаянии махнул рукой. – И ничего, он упёрся, осёл упрямый… да и я не лучше. Не могу я ему позволить испортить себе жизнь, и бросить всё так не могу, он… он мне дорог.

— Вечная история: хочется и придушить, и обнять, — заметил демон. Он, наконец, выбрался весь и возвышался над свежей могилой на добрых три метра; длинный хвост метался по сторонам, стряхивая с копыт влажную землю. — Но ты пришёл по адресу. Я могу помочь тебе, хм… заставить понять. Даже уговорить на такое, на что ты и не надеялся. 

— Хорошо бы ты не врал, — кивнул Тони. — Локи что-то там такое болтал про то, что ты можешь заставить кого угодно воспылать грязной бесовской похотью, но это-то точно бред, так что… чёрт. Да то, что ты вообще существуешь — само по себе бред, а? Может, ты пьяная галлюцинация? Моя пьяная галлюцинация.

Демон поскрёб в щетинистом подбородке и уселся, скрестив копыта по-турецки.

— Довольно оскорбительное замечание, — заметил он. — Но ты вряд ли привык болтать с галлюцинациями, так что — да, я могу помочь. За определённую плату.

Смертный вопросительно уставился на него, и демон быстро сменил тему. Не так давно Князья Ада затеяли какую-то ерунду, которую Хастур называл корпоративным тренингом по маркетинговой политике, и демон, проспав большую часть этого безобразия, всё-таки вынес для себя кое-что новое. 

«В наши времена, когда ничтожные глупые смертные делают ставку на компьютерные штучки, интернет и технику прогнозирования, надо быть гибче, — вещал Хастур. — Не стоит бросаться на потенциального клиента с договором о продаже души и режущим пером, дайте ему позитивное подкрепление, а уж потом…»

Иногда Хастур был совершенным козлом. Чёрным, вонючим и с дурным характером. Но иногда он говорил дельные вещи, а ещё чаще — грозил адскими карами за пренебрежение должностными инструкциями, так что демон, про себя проклиная новые времена, вынужден был подчиниться.

— Я могу заставить понять, — подтвердил он, — но есть проблема. Технического свойства.

— Да ну? — изумился смертный. — И у вас такое бывает, серьёзно? Я думал, хоть там, внизу, порядок… да нет, на самом деле, ни хрена подобного я не думал. Я вообще в ад не верю, и во все эти штучки тоже.

— Прекрасно, потому что безверие — ценный дар. — Демон оскалился в ухмылке. — У нас такой же бардак, как и везде. Как в какой-нибудь из твоих контор за день до инспекции, Энтони Эдвард Старк.

Смертный вздёрнул брови и потянул из кармана фляжку.

— Ладно, — заметил он. — Убедил. Ты знаешь, кто я. Может, и номер моего социального страхования помнишь?

— Нет, — признался демон. — Совершенно бессмысленный набор цифр. Но я знаю, кто ты. Все знают, кто ты. У нас принято следить за тем, что творится на земле, хотя бы в общих чертах, а вы, смертные герои, в последнее время не даёте заскучать, так что на вас весь Ад ставки принимает.

— Лестно, но сейчас неважно, честно говоря. — Тони хлебнул горячительного. — Что там за техническая проблема? Потому что я никакой даже представить не могу. Бычье сердце — одна штука. Свежая могила с именем, э-э-э… объекта… я, знаешь, чуть не полгода ждал, когда какой-нибудь тёзка Стива отдаст концы. Хорошо ещё, что Стив Роджерс, а не какой-нибудь МакДонахью-Козловский. Но вот она, свежее некуда.

— Вполне приличная могила, — подтвердил демон. — А в чём ты нёс сюда бычье сердце и где брал иглы?

Тони уставился на него, сделал ещё один быстрый глоток и скривился.

— Понятия не имею, откуда они. Швейный магазин, скорее всего. — Он отпил ещё и с сожалением завинтил крышку. — А нёс в сумке-холодильнике, конечно. Не в руках же мне тащить эту дрянь.

— Вот. — Демон назидательно поднял когтистый палец. — Даже в Некрономикон не заглянул, ограничился пересказом. Сердце положено нести в мешке, а иглы должны быть из девственной ртути.

— Что? — Смертный уставился на него, раскрыв рот. — Иглы из ртути? Ты вообще в курсе, что она замерзает при минус тридцати восьми с хвостиком? Не говоря уже о том, что это просто смехотворно. Девственная ртуть! Да кто это выдумал вообще?

— Инструкция требует металла, которого до тебя никто не касался, — пожал плечами демон. — Сам-то, небось, работаешь по нормальному техзаданию, да и материалы берёшь не на ближайшей барахолке, так почему решил, что у нас иначе? В адской кухне важна каждая мелочь.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь… — начал Тони и помотал головой. — Если вправду надо, я свою броню соберу на коленке, пьяным, из веток и желудей, а ты просто ленивая задница. Рогатая ленивая задница, — прибавил он с сомнением.

— Сожрать бы тебя за дерзость прямо сейчас, но Князья меня прикончат, — прорычал демон, скаля внушительные клыки. — У нас и так всё меньше и меньше обращений. Катастрофическое падение спроса, ещё пара тысяч лет, и мы потеряем всю клиентуру, — передразнил он Хастура. — А у меня и так показатели не блещут.

— Девственная ртуть, — всё не мог успокоиться Тони. — Да что вы там смыслите в физике металлов… ладно, — решил он. — Будет тебе ртуть. Самая — ик! — невинная и нетронутая, м-мать, девчонка на всю периодическую…

— Это не поможет! — прорычал демон в удаляющуюся спину. — Поможет, но не понять! Слышишь, смертная твоя душа? Не понять!

Старк то ли вправду не услышал, то ли удачно притворился, что оглох. Его фигура, шатаясь, скрылась за изгородью, тут же взревел мотор, жёлтые пятна света метнулись над разросшимся можжевельником и стремительно умчались прочь.

«Ну вот и всё, — подумал демон со смесью досады и облегчения. — Протрезвеет и забудет, разумеется».

Следующий вызов настиг его примерно через месяц и, как водится, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Ну почему так, а? — возопил он, выскребаясь из могилы. Кладбище было другое, с глинистой землёй, и бурые ручьи уже текли по его спине и отполированным рогам, портя всю красоту. — Стоит раз в столетие забраться в ванну — и на тебе, пожалуйста!

— Вы моетесь? — потрясённо спросил Старк. Вид у него был так себе, свежий синяк на скуле цвёл сизым и жёлтым, как серное пламя, зато он был оглушительно трезв. — Ну прости уж, приятель. Я бы, может, и подождал, но нам со Стивом кровь из носу надо понять друг друга, да поскорей.

Демон быстро осмотрелся. Памятник был что надо, и этого конкретного Стива Роджерса он даже, можно сказать, знал: демонята бегали к нему в канун Дня всех Святых, чтобы нарядиться ангелочками, святыми и даже самим Папой Римским. Бррр. 

Сердце тоже наличествовало, тринадцать игл торчали из него, быстро испаряясь и растекаясь в блестящую лужицу.

— Так, — сказал демон не без уважения. — Мешок, вижу, тоже захватил.

Тони сердито пнул комок промокшей мешковины.

— Выглядел дурнее некуда. — Он упёр руки в боки. — Пришлось синтезировать ртуть, замораживать, искать очередного покойника. Ты вообще знаешь, что запасы Стивов Роджерсов не бесконечны? На весь штат нашлось всего-то сорок три, и большинство — люди молодые и с отменным здоровьем, а один, земля ему пухом, заказал вместо похорон кремацию!

— Пепел не предлагать, — быстро и не без злорадства отмахнулся демон. — Нет тела — нет дела.

— Ну вот, — проворчал Старк. — Но теперь-то оно есть, так что давай, приступай. Именем… тьфу ты… 

Демон с наслаждением следил за его мучениями.

— Силой трёх имён братьев… чёрт, вылетело…

— Братии, — подсказал демон. — Ну, что ты? Совсем простые же имена!

— Альма матер… — Тони взялся за голову. — Итлего? Иго-го? Да чтоб тебя! Заклинаю тебя именами этих троих хмырей заставить выбранного мной… кстати, что там за чушь такая про бесовскую похоть?

— Просто такое выражение, — без зазрения совести соврал демон. — Эвфемизм по-адски, то есть наоборот. Хочешь понять какую-нибудь душу — начни с её тёмных сторон.

— У Стива их, по-моему, нет, — буркнул Тони. — Итлего… нет, Свиалено… да чтоб их всех! Кто они вообще такие?

— Просто три хмыря, как ты и сказал, — с наслаждением поведал демон. — Алхимики, кажется. Или астрологи. Мы выбирали имена попроще.

Смертный запыхтел и начал раздуваться и багроветь, как шар. Несколько минут демон следил за его мучениями, потом развёл когтистыми руками.

— Ничем не могу помочь, формула не та. Кстати, дай-ка автограф, Вельзевулова дочка с меня чуть рога не сняла, когда узнала, кто меня вызвал. У них там, можно сказать, фан-клуб. Война Рая и Ада всем порядком надоела, а вы не даёте заскучать.

Тони расписался на выхваченной из кармана визитке и сердито сказал:

— Знаешь, а я начинаю понимать экзорцистов и прочих там инквизиторов. Ну что тебе, напрячься лень? 

— А тебе? — парировал демон. – Не понимаю. Почему не пойти обычным для смертных путём? Бутылка-другая, «ты меня уважаешь?», дружеский мордобой, крепкая мужская дружба с взаимопониманием, дрочка на брудершафт?

— Не смешно, — буркнул Старк. — Обо мне вы там, внизу, слыхали, значит, и про Регистрацию знаете, и про Стива тоже в курсе. Многого ты от него добьёшься мордобоем! Или… короче говоря, нежизнеспособный вариант.

Демон пожал плечами.

— Как бы там ни было, в следующий раз хоть тарелочку покрути, узнай, свободен я или занят, ага? 

Уходя под землю, он слышал, как Старк ругается. 

Автограф произвёл впечатление, и отродье Вельзевулово прыгало до потолка, визжа и хлопая кожистыми крыльями, а потом возымело намерение пойти с ним на следующий вызов. По счастью, очередного вызова пришлось ждать дольше обычного, и страсти успели улечься.

— АльманоИтленоСвиалего! — завопил Старк, стоило демону высунуть голову. Ночь была ясной и тёплой, душистый табак цвёл неподалёку и пах так отчаянно, что он расчихался, осыпая кладбищенскую траву искрами из носа. — Мать их так-перетак, Альмано-Итлено-Свиалего, да, детка, я их запомнил!

— Замечательно, — похвалил демон. Он был не в духе, в основном потому, что ненавидел помогать людям понимать друг друга. Тяжёлая, неблагодарная, кропотливая работа, и не так уж много шансов на успех. С другой стороны, сейчас придраться, как он ни присматривался, было не к чему, да и мысль о том, в какую ловушку Старк попадёт с этим его пониманием, грела душу. — Хорошо, о смертный. Я сделаю то, о чём ты просишь.

— Прошу? — возмутился этот наглец Старк. — Да я буквально требую! За что вам вообще платят, а ещё сфера паранормальных услуг!

— Кстати, об оплате, — невинным тоном напомнил демон. Теперь даже Хастур не придрался бы: смертный определённо был на крючке и, казалось, напрочь забыл о том, что существуют другие, более простые и естественные способы добиться желаемого. — Надеюсь, торговаться ты не станешь.

— Сколько? — устало спросил Тони и полез за чековой книжкой. Сплюнул, сообразив, и уставился демону в глаза. — Серьёзно? Моя потрёпанная душа? Да открой любую газету, там тебе в два счёта докажут, что у меня её нет и никогда не было.

— Душа — это дань традиции, — отмахнулся демон. — К оплате принимается, но всё-таки это прошлый век. А вот автоматизировать там, внизу, линию для жарки грешников… со временем, может, и до демона дорастёшь, отпустишь рога, как у меня…

Несколько секунд Старк не моргая смотрел на него, потом помотал головой. Демон впервые заметил, как тот сдал за прошедшее время: морщины, седина, тени у висков и под глазами, сами эти глаза — больные, измученные. Дщерь Вельзевулова болтала что-то насчёт войны между героями, но демон не прислушивался, о чём теперь сожалел. Конечно, смертным только дай волю, и они без всякого веского повода примутся рвать друг друга в кровавые клочья без перерывов на обед и ужин, но прямо сейчас он предпочёл бы знать, что такого ужасного могло стрястись в этой юдоли скорбей.

— Нет уж. Забирай лучше душу. Одно дело сделать пакость себе, это я понимаю, но другим, беспомощным? Ни за что, — решительно ответил Старк.

— Умный, — с неудовольствием отметил демон. — Вот и пытайся поймать таких, как ты, в простейшую эсхатологическую ловушку. А согласился бы — была бы мне двойная выгода: и душу получил, и ад осовременил.

— Комитета по бизнес-этике на тебя нет. — Тони помолчал. — Ну, где контракт, гвоздь для кровопускания и прочее? Почему ты так отчаянно не хочешь делать своё дело? Что ты после этого за демон вообще?!

— Потому что! — рявкнул демон, теряя терпение. — Это же Капитан Америка! Как ты себе вообще представляешь — он и бесовская похоть? Да у него веры с горчичное зерно, тут и Люцифер спасовал бы!

Тони поскрёб подбородок. 

— То есть, — медленно произнёс он, — ты боишься облажаться. Понимаю, сам регулярно того же самого боюсь. А есть способ сделать наверняка? И брось ты болтать про эту дурацкую похоть, Стив на неё не способен вообще! Нам нужно договориться насчёт Регистрации, и всё!

— Это очень даже возможно, — почти нежно заметил демон. — Ты поразишься, каким он станет сговорчивым, дорогуша.

Чёрт! Все задницы всех адских псов! Он понял свою ошибку, только увидев, как переменилось усталое лицо напротив. Слишком поздно, проклятье!

— Погоди-ка, — медленно сказал Старк. — Ты всерьёз о том, о чём я сейчас подумал? Никакой это не эвфемизм наоборот, не иносказание? Ты имеешь в виду — он влюбится в меня? По-настоящему?

— И будет любить так и этак, — кивнул демон, расплываясь в ухмылке. — В Содоме, знаешь, не теряли времени зря.

Старк шагнул к нему, сжимая кулаки, и, несмотря на весь абсурд этой угрозы, демону действительно стало страшно. Впервые за пару тысяч лет, единственный раз с тех пор, как он, тогда ещё сопливое и неопытное исчадие ада, спутал даты и едва не явился на землю в тот день, когда вся вода делается святой, он боялся, и чего? Не истаять в клубах серы и пламени, вопя и развоплощаясь от отравления святостью, а встретиться глазами с взглядом смертного.

— Нет. — Старк мотнул головой. — Иди ты… к чёрту. Со своей похотью. Даже с любовью. Оно того не стоит, потому что Стив в жизни мне не простит. Для него, знаешь, свобода превыше всего. А для меня превыше всего его свобода.

Кажется, у Хастура всё-таки будут к нему претензии. Много претензий, но демону было наплевать, а почему — он сам не знал. Может, потому, что сейчас происходило нечто большее, чем все их адские дрязги; может, он подхватил от этого бешеного смертного какую-то заразу, пожиравшую не тело — душу, даже такую чёрную и испорченную, как его. 

— Что же, если ты окончательно решил и уверен… — начал он.

— Уверен, — оборвал его Старк. — Глупо было вообще слушать Локи, и знаешь что? Сделаю-ка я вид, что не верю во всю эту чертовщину, как раньше. И разгребу всю ерунду, что наворотил, самостоятельно.

Демон досадливо рыкнул, негодуя на себя за неосторожность, а на Старка — за некстати прорезавшуюся проницательность. Пять минут назад он казался отчаявшимся достаточно, чтобы согласиться на что угодно, но сейчас демон видел в нём стальную решимость всё сделать по-другому.

Вечно с этими смертными проблем не оберёшься. 

Он убрался восвояси, пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что больше Старк его не потревожит, стоически вынес разнос от Хастура и постарался выбросить неприятную историю из головы. Даже от излюбленного развлечения отказался, чтобы ничто не напоминало о том, какого он свалял дурака, и потому новый вызов оказался для него полной неожиданностью.

Очень неприятной, учитывая то, что Старк выдернул его из объятий горячей демонессы, призвав с такой энергией и скоростью, что на Адских Вратах остались борозды от рогов.

Всё то ничтожное время, что требовалось сатанинскому приспешнику на перемещение из уютного жаркого ада в сырую серость смертного мира, демон потратил на брань.

Ругательства, впрочем, почти сразу застряли у него в глотке. 

Могила была свежее некуда: земля понемногу оседала под струями дождя и тяжестью цветов, наваленных сверху. Синий, белый и красный горели в ночи, как цветной пожар: фиалки, белые розы, красные розы, восковые лилии, пахнущие так, что свербело в носу. Дождь лил толстыми косыми струями, размывая множество следов, оставшихся на дорожке, и звёздно-полосатое знамя, напитавшись водой, повисло на флагштоке.

— Да нет же, — растерянно пробормотал демон. — Не может быть. Он, не ты?

Он перевидал достаточно смертных, чтобы знать, насколько они не дорожат жизнью, а Старк выделялся даже на этом общем фоне — казалось, он в любую секунду готов умереть мучительной смертью, лишь бы сделать по-своему, — но прямо сейчас был живёхонек. Стоял под падающей с неба водой и смотрел себе под ноги. Что-то было не так в этом взгляде, во всём этом промозглом мире, что-то… окончательное. Как дома, в Аду.

— Он, — подтвердил Старк сиплым голосом, — Стив. Не я. Вот она, могила.

— Но… Но что ты от меня-то теперь хочешь? Он умер.

— Верни его.

Кажется, ему полагалось испытать злокозненную радость, может быть, даже восторг. Смертный сам шёл ему в руки, Хастуру придётся утереться… но почему-то радоваться не получалось. Может, из-за того, как Старк на него смотрел: как человек, потерявший надежду. Демону доводилось видеть таких сотнями тысяч в любом из адских кругов. Даже самый крошечный проблеск надежды там, дома, имел не больше шансов, чем у снежинки в плавильной печи, а сейчас в эту печь словно подбросили дровишек. 

— Вернуть его, — повторил демон, понимая, что пропал. С одной стороны, он не занимался ничем подобным; чтобы вытащить отошедшую в эмпиреи душу и силой вколотить её в земное тело, нужен был кто-то по-настоящему могущественный. Как Лигур, как Вельзевул… да хоть как сам Люцифер. С другой стороны, к ангелам всё, он такой возможности упускать не собирался, и вовсе не потому, что прямо сейчас испытывал иррациональную вину. — Как будто это так просто!

— Что надо? — плоским голосом поинтересовался Старк. — Всё будет. Я отдам всё, что скажешь, только верни его.

А ведь такими темпами из Старка получится недурной Князь Ада. Со временем, разумеется. Он был как живой котёл с перекипевшим ведьминским варевом, настоявшимся ядом, обжигавшим даже на расстоянии — обречённой, требовательной любовью, дошедшей до высшей точки безнадёжности, самым чёрным горем и самым глухим отчаянием, — и ни в одном из адских котлов не нашлось бы кипящей смолы горячей. Носить такой ад в себе — высокое искусство, как ни погляди.

— Ну? — поторопил Старк, всё ещё глядя прямо перед собой. Видя нечто, чего демону видеть не было дозволено. — Говори. Хвост феникса, рог динозавра, шум кошачьих шагов и что там ещё Локи нёс? А, женская борода…

— Нет, ничего такого, — поморщился демон. — Ритуал тебе знакомый, хоть и очень неприятный. Душа за душу, жизнь за жизнь.

— Подходит, — мгновенно согласился Старк. – Когда можно будет начать?

Демон поскрёб в подбородке и сплюнул на землю серой и пламенем.

— Хоть сейчас. Иглы взял?

Тони помотал головой. 

— Как-то не до того мне было. — Он снова уставился на могилу. — Расскажи, что ещё надо.

— Свежий мертвец, иглы, живое сердце. Можешь привести кого-нибудь за себя, но выбирай жертву покрепче. 

Старк только посмотрел на него, и демон осёкся.

— Не понимаю, — сказал он. — Вы ведь друг с другом всё равно не предавались греху, даже поговорить начистоту не могли, а иначе почему бы ты ко мне явился. И вот, ты готов собственную душу отдать, лишь бы он вернулся?

— Не пытайся этого понять, — тихо сказал Старк. — Я пробовал и так, и этак, жизнь без него была не мила. Всё думал — ну хоть бы разок, хоть бы один чёртов поцелуй, даже спьяну, хоть бы… просто знать, как он целуется. Знать, что это было, хотя бы раз, но было. Что была минута, когда он был мой, а я — его, и…

Он безнадёжно махнул рукой и снова уставился на могилу.

— И из-за этой треклятой войны, которую я не смог предотвратить — а уж я пытался, можешь быть уверен, — я его потерял насовсем. Хуже того: мир потерял его насовсем, так что, знаешь… к чёрту последствия. Не в похоти дело, никогда не было, даже не в понимании, и он, когда вернётся, снова примется за своё и на этот раз уж точно меня прикончит, но эта загробная ерунда может дать мне шанс. Всего один маленький шанс, но это лучше, чем ничего, потому что он нужен нам, мне, всему миру нужен.

— Раз так — сердце должно быть твоё, — выпалил демон, кривясь от омерзения и жалости. Один-единственный маленький шанс, вот чего ради, ну надо же. — Живое и бьющееся.

Тони снова смерил его долгим неморгающим взглядом, потряс головой, словно пытался уложить в ней услышанное, и медленно повторил:

— Живое и бьющееся. 

— Ага.

— И в него надо будет втыкать иглы. Да вы там ребята с фантазией, как я погляжу.

Демон кивнул. Его самым непрофессиональным образом тошнило.

— На могиле настоящего Стива Роджерса, — хрипло подытожил Старк. — Во имя этих трёх козлов.

— Тут можно обойтись вовсе без имён, — отмахнулся демон. — Ты же понимаешь, что это — грёбаная условность? Просто чтобы проверить, что человек по-настоящему всерьёз настроен.

Тони пожал плечами, и демона на мгновение охватил знакомый тошнотворный страх — и не менее тошнотворное облегчение. Вот сейчас Старк сообразит, что овчинка выделки не стоит, что шанс слишком мал, а цена слишком высока, плюнет, передумает и решит оставить прах праху, а всю затею предаст забвению…

— Настолько дурацкая система, что даже на душе полегчало, — проворчал Старк. Он был по-прежнему как с креста снятый, но держался стойко. — Мне понадобится кое-что раздобыть. Улучшить и подготовить. Не уходи далеко, я быстро.

— Конечно, — с облегчением согласился демон. Смертные были хороши в том, чтобы обставлять свои слабости кучей объяснений и приличных декораций для трусости, но именно сейчас он совершенно не собирался упрекать Старка в малодушии. — Конечно, а когда ты как следует всё обдумаешь…

— Да что тут думать, — устало удивился Старк. — Реактор перенастроить — это да. И сгонять Дубину за запасным сердцем, ему не впервой.

Демон враз вспомнил, за что именно его народ так ненавидит смертных. За проклятую, неистощимую, неутомимую фантазию, особенно по части грехов и способов извести ближнего своего, и за упрямство. Ослиное упрямство, требующее во что бы то ни стало сорвать яблоко с Древа, засунуть палец в дырку, попробовать нечто неизведанное на зуб и перегнуться через край самой глубокой пропасти; упорное стремление дойти до конца, невзирая ни на здравый смысл, ни на предупреждения, ни на прямые запреты, ни на боль. 

— Как пожелаешь, — кисло сказал демон. — Хотя знаешь что — я бы на твоём месте…

— Ты не на моём месте, — оборвал его Старк и убрался, торопясь, как на пожар.

В жизни своей демон не видывал смертного, настолько готового умереть мучительной смертью, лишь бы получить желаемое — и какое желаемое! Самое дурацкое и бесполезное из всех!

Он бродил по юдоли земной скорби в самом паршивом расположении духа и ждал, с каждой минутой промокая всё больше. Потом — примерно за секунду до того, как демон с тайным облегчением почти что решил, что пора бы и честь знать, — у кладбищенской ограды завизжали колёса, плеснул жёлтый свет.

— Да будь ты проклят, — бессмысленно пробормотал демон. Его рвануло назад с такой энергией и скоростью, что даже рога заныли. — Хотя ты и так уже почти… Старк! Хватит, я здесь!

— Какое совпадение, я тоже. — Старк уже шагал к нему по разъезжающейся под ногами земле, на ходу расстёгивая рубашку. Какой-то странный механизм катился рядом с ним и тревожно попискивал, то и дело поднимая к небу железную трёхпалую руку с зажатой в ней банкой самого странного вида. Ни на что, что демону приходилось видеть раньше, эта конструкция не походила, но звук показался знакомым: равномерное тиканье, как от больших часов.

— Что это? — обречённо спросил демон. Он уже видел раскрытый мини-холодильник, источавший белый инеистый дымок, и лежавшие в нём ртутные иглы. — Старк, я не имею права тебя отговаривать, но ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Шансов — один на легион, твой Роджерс уже, наверное, осваивает райские кущи!

— Ему там ужасно скучно, — сквозь зубы поведал Старк. — В кущах, с арфами и — что там ещё предлагают вместо развлечений? Волосатые ноги святых из-под хитонов? Ему там скучно, тошно, плохо и хочется домой.

— Из райского-то блаженства? — усомнился демон. Ему всё казалось, что Старк свихнулся от горя, вот и творит сейчас ерунду. — Никто оттуда не приходил, никогда!

Тони воззрился на него, как показалось демону, с жалостью. 

— Ты не знаешь Стива, — наконец, сказал он. — Представления не имеешь, какой он. Дай ему шанс, чуть-чуть подтолкни — и он сам рванёт назад, знаешь, почему? Потому что здесь то, что он любит и те, кого он взялся защищать. Райские кущи, розовый зефир и ангелочки? Только не для Стива.

— А я-то отказался на тебя поставить, — в отчаянии признался демон. — Баал предлагал сто грешных душ. Он, понимаешь, считает, что в тебе слишком силён грех гордыни и сребролюбия, чтобы вот так, ради непойми чего…

— Ради Стива, — тихо и твёрдо произнёс Тони и натянул термостойкую перчатку. — Я готов на всё.

Он вытащил первую иглу, приставил к груди и тяжело выдохнул.

— Дубина, — скомандовал он. — Как только начну падать — вытаскивай реактор и подключай сердце, понял?

Странная машина, которую Старк приволок с собой, опасливо заурчала и подкатилась ближе; пучок света вырвался из открывшегося контейнера и очертил круг на траве. Демон, повинуясь дурнотному любопытству, заглянул внутрь и тут же отвернулся. Его замутило.

— Протез, но лучше так, чем сразу сдохнуть, — буркнул Старк. — Какой тогда смысл.

Игла уже дрожала у края шрама, перечеркнувшего его грудь, и демон понимал, что выиграл бы спор с Баалом… да и наплевать, пожалуй, на упущенные сто душ. Если этот тип сейчас доведёт дело до конца, то потребуется лет триста, чтобы решить, куда же именно его отправить: в Раю, понятно, заявят, что он не их, раз желал склонить чистую душу к бесовским удовольствиям, занимался некромантией и вызывал демона, шёл против воли Его Самого, и это не говоря про обычные грешки, накопившиеся за жизнь. В Аду найдут, что возразить, и припомнят и самопожертвование ради других, и стремление к любви — любви, не похоти, никакая похоть не горит так долго! — и долготерпение, и то, как он решил положить душу свою за друга… и эта свара будет тянуться и тянуться, они там все большие формалисты, что вверху, что внизу. Никто не станет по доброй воле принимать на себя такую ответственность. Никто.

— Стой! — потребовал он, но опоздал: игла проткнула кожу и пошла внутрь, как живая. — Чёрт…

Старк стиснул зубы, белея от боли. Механизм тревожно чирикнул, подал ему следующую иглу, и второе блестящее ушко скрылось в исчерченной шрамами груди. За второй последовала третья, и Старк зашатался, чуть не падая, но каким-то чудом оставаясь на ногах. Демон смотрел на него во все глаза. Обычно смертные веселили его своей вознёй или удивляли затеями, до которых в загробном мире не додумались бы и за миллион лет, но сейчас, наблюдая за быстрыми движениями Старка, он испытывал чистейший ужас. 

Если дать им волю — вот этому конкретному смертному с белым от боли лицом и упрямыми глазами, например, — они разберут по камешку и Рай, и Ад. Ничего удивительного, что Он в своё время так отчаянно пытался предупреди…

Додумать он не успел. Нечто круглое, блестящее и очень-очень быстрое взметнулось из-за можжевеловых кустов, пронеслось перед самым лицом Тони и, взвизгнув металлом, скрылось во мраке.

— Тони!

Игла, которую Старк держал в руке, дёрнулась и упала в грязь. Он не зашипел, не выругался; жизнь покидала его стремительно, таяла и уходила прочь, и держался он только на своём проклятом упрямстве, это демон мог сказать наверняка, на упрямстве — и на удивлении.

— Стив, — выдохнул он и рухнул в грязь. Механизм тут же вытащил из его груди светящийся цилиндр и принялся суетиться вокруг, прилаживая какие-то провода. Демон смотрел бы и дальше как зачарованный, но нечто могучее ударило его в плечо и отбросило в колючие подстриженные кусты. 

— Тони! — проорал могучий голос, невольно напомнив демону о трубном гласе, призванном вести вперёд ангельское войско и рушить горные хребты. — Тони, какого дьявола ты тут…

В следующую секунду демона оттолкнули в сторону с такой силой, что он, не устояв на ногах, приложился к холодной и густой земной грязи. Широкоплечий смертный, снеся его с пути, не замедлился ни на секунду. Даже, кажется, не заметил.

— Так, — сказал демон, отрясая прах с когтей и копыт. Обстановка накалялась стремительней некуда. Толкнувший его здоровяк склонился над лежащим и что-то делал с ним, игнорируя заполошный писк машины. Та каталась вокруг, сияя тревожным огоньком и то и дело воздевая руку-манипулятор к безмолвным небесам. — Так. Ну и как это всё понимать?

Даже дождь, казалось, замер на мгновение, обдумывая этот вопрос. Толстая капля зависла перед самым лицом демона, как диковинная рыбка, помедлила и звонко разбилась о кожистый нос.

— …что это за чертовщина, но будь уверен, я тебя вытащу, не дам тебе сдаться, — донеслось до демона секундой позже. Он заморгал и вздрогнул, опомнившись. Что бы ни пронеслось сейчас над ними, встрепав на нём шерсть, пригладив мокрые кусты и заставив остановиться все миллионы капель, весь ветер, все сердца и даже само время, оно кончилось. И слава бо… то есть хвала сатане, конечно же.

— …и когда ты придёшь в себя… чёрт, Дубина, да не мешайся ты!.. придёшь в себя, я сам тебя…

Капитан осёкся и произнёс совсем другим голосом – отчаянным, как молитва в аду, но полным самой дурацкой, неоправданной и по-детски могущественной надежды, единственной настоящей силы, способной вытащить грешную душу из адских мук и одолеть даже саму смерть:

— Тони, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Я так спешил назад, думал, не всё ещё потеряно, и тут ты… не знаю, что ты с собой сотворил, но что-то ужасное. Ну почему, почему ты меня просто не дождался?

— Потому что он бы не дождался, — буркнул демон, сам не зная, отчего взялся отвечать на вопросы этого странного смертного. — И ты бы так и болтался по ту сторону. Посторонись.

— Ещё чего. — Капитан, похоже, наконец-то его рассмотрел как следует и остался крайне недоволен увиденным. — Кто ты вообще? Точнее, что ты вообще?

— Мне рассказать от сотворения мира или всё-таки сначала позволишь ему помочь? — поинтересовался демон. В голове у него, перекрывая хаос бурлящих мыслей, на мгновение вспыхнуло паническое «что я делаю?!», но тут же погасло. Нет смысла переживать о том, что творишь не ты сам, а нечто слишком огромное, чтобы даже попытаться его осознать, творит твоими руками. — Потому что я могу, но это ненадолго.

— Ты дьявол, — решил Стив. Тони захрипел особенно отчаянно, Стив дёрнулся, приподнимая мокрую его голову из кладбищенской грязи, и рыкнул: — Да! Да, сделай, что можешь, только душу его не трожь, слышишь? Я отдам тебе свою, — прибавил он тихо.

«В этом всё дело, — обречённо думал демон, раскрывая над Старком крючья когтей. — Именно в этом. Старик просто-напросто обожает подбрасывать смертным задачки посложнее, просто чтобы посмотреть, как они выкрутятся, и каждая труднее предыдущей, взять хоть…»

Он не успел подумать ни об Аврааме, ни об Исааке. Когти щёлкнули словно сами собой, и ртуть, на лету вновь замерзая в иглы, легла в его ладонь. Старк закашлялся и сел, дико озираясь.

— Какого хре… Стив?!

Капитан позволил себе только минутную слабость. Стиснул ожившего, очень удивлённого и насквозь мокрого Старка в железном объятии, коротко выдохнул в грязные волосы что-то, чего демон не разобрал, поднялся и повернулся к демону с видом крайней решимости.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал он. — Теперь можешь меня забирать.

— Что ещё за… Стив! — Старк подскочил на месте и вцепился в Стива. — Сработало? Всё-таки сработало… а почему я жив?

Демон закатил глаза. 

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Стив. — Наверное, потому же, почему и я. Ничего не помню, я шёл давать показания в суде. Удар, потом темнота, а потом сразу ты чуть ли не в могиле, о чём ты только думал, Тони? 

Старк горько усмехнулся.

— Хитонов и арф, значит, избежал. Везунчик. Даже не надейся снова сдохнуть, Стив, не для того я…

Капитан обвёл взглядом всё вокруг: лужи, вывалившиеся из перевернувшегося холодильника кубики охладителя, собственную пустую могилу. На миг его глаза остановились на демоне, запоздало попытавшемуся притвориться элементом кладбищенского пейзажа, и тому показалось, будто Капитан потрясённо выругался себе под нос.

— Нечистая сила, — прошептал он. — Ты связался с нечистой силой, господи, Старк! Тебе мама в детстве сказок не читала? Не знаешь, что у чёрта всегда ложка длиннее?

— А что мне было делать? — парировал Тони. — Все логичные способы я испробовал, остались только идиотские, и гляди-ка — ты жив.

Демон кашлянул.

— Просто в порядке справки. Старк, зря ты собирал это своё механическое сердце.

— Почему это? — ощетинился Тони, разворачиваясь к нему. — Потому что это Стив Роджерс и веры у него — хоть Аппалачи двигай? Хочешь сказать, рано или поздно он и сам бы вырвался из райских кущ?

— Да не было никаких кущ, — в сердцах сказал Стив. — Темнота, и всё. 

— Возможно, он и справился бы с ангельским воинством, — подтвердил демон. — Но я сейчас о тех твоих первых вызовах. Ничего бы не вышло. Нет смысла делать то, что уже сделано.

Тони изумлённо уставился на него, и демон понял, что пора бы предоставить смертных их судьбе. 

— В общем, вы тут сами как-нибудь разберётесь, — подытожил он. Капитан снова шагнул вперёд, и демон замахал на него когтями. — Послушай, тебя вернул тот, кто куда сильней меня. Идти против Его воли? Отнимать душу, которую Он отпустил? Я демон, а не самоубийца.

Смертные не ответили ему, и на то была веская причина. Когда демон ссыпался назад в могилу, оба всё ещё смотрели друг другу в глаза так, словно не могли ни насмотреться, ни поверить в свершившееся. Демон их не осуждал: он и сам не мог. Когда приговорённому снимают с шеи верёвку, он тоже не может поверить в то, что смерть прошла стороной, но кто и когда спрашивал о самочувствии не его, а палача? Кто хотя бы задумывался о том, каково это — видеть, как твои собственные руки, повинуясь чужой великой воле, отпускают дрожащую душу на волю?

— Так и скажу, если спросят… — Демон задумался, пытаясь собрать расползающиеся слова. — Так и скажу — Его, мол, воля… нет. Скажу — идите сами и требуйте Его к ответу… тьфу ты! Да к ангелам всё, спросят — дам в рожу, и дело с концом!

Успокоенный этим решением, он провалился в привычный и знакомый до последнего котелка жар, двинулся было дальше, с облегчением ощущая, как потрескивает высыхающая шерсть, но внезапная мысль заставила его замереть на месте, а, замерев — расхохотаться.

— Хастур, — стонал он сквозь раздирающий хохот. — Хастур, чёрная его душа, утрётся! Пусть только заикнётся насчёт нехватки душ, я-то буду знать, куда его отправить!

Далеко-далеко на земле под утихающим дождём шагали двое. Дубина, держа контейнер с протезом сердца, катался вокруг и время от времени задирал к небу манипулятор, будто салютовал от счастья.

— …но сработало же, — говорил Тони, всё ещё бледный, но совершенно живой. Он не мог, как ни старался, вспомнить ни туннеля, ни света вдалеке, и не знал, как к этому относиться. — Знать бы ещё, _почему_ оно сработало…

— …магия! — с чувством высказался Стив. Казалось, он с трудом сдерживал ругательства. А ещё — что он ужасно хочет схватить Тони и трясти что было сил. Или целовать, крепко и отчаянно. — Каждый раз, когда я уже почти уверен, что знаю, что ещё ты можешь выкинуть, ты снова выкидываешь какое-нибудь коленце! Как тебе вообще в голову пришло?..

— А что мне было делать. — Старк пожал плечами. — Ты умер. Я был виноват. Я бы что угодно сделал, только чтобы тебя вернуть, а тут подвернулся Локи с его россказнями, и я подумал — что я теряю? Всё равно я уже…

Он осёкся. Стив вопросительно поднял бровь. 

— Ответь мне только, что это были за разговоры о том, что уже сделано? — попросил он. — Я так понял, что у тебя с этим парнем давнее знакомство.

— Ну, в общем, да, — сдался Тони. — Это был не первый раз, когда я его вызывал. Отчаянье, сам знаешь, плохой советчик.

— И чего ты хотел добиться тогда, раньше? 

Вопрос прозвучал бы резко, если бы не то, что Стив именно в этот момент подхватил Тони под локоть, помогая перебраться через низкую подстриженную изгородь.

— Понимания, — обречённо пробормотал Старк. — Потом выяснилось, что в аду под этим подразумевают совсем другое. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что именно.

— Уверен? — Стив повёл плечами. — Потому что меня терзает любопытство.

— Лучше б тебя что другое терзало, — буркнул Старк. — Извращённая похоть, вот что. Грехи Содома и Гоморры, ну и я, понятно, отказался…

Стив отчего-то погрустнел и — невиданное дело! — отвёл глаза.

— Ну да, — пробормотал он. — Да, конечно. Ты прав. Когда не валяешься в разрытой могиле с сердцем нараспашку. Никогда больше так не делай.

— Знаешь, — после паузы сказал Тони, — думаю, теперь-то мы договоримся насчёт Регистрации. Оно того не стоило, Стив. Оно действительно того не стоило. 

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Оно того не стоило. 

Ещё несколько шагов они сделали в молчании, усталом и обречённом. Потом Стив остановился и глубоко вдохнул.

— Послушай-ка, — заявил он, — будь я проклят, если снова позволю нам играть в эти игры. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить кого-то, если этот кто-то не против. Грехи Содома? Чушь это всё. Ну, по крайней мере, я так считаю, и знаешь, вся эта история кое-чему меня научила. 

— Тому, что умирать — паскудное занятие? — Тони пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камешек. — Можно подумать, ты раньше этого не знал. Или что тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало.

— Нет, тому, что бояться — глупо. — Стив набрал в грудь воздуха побольше. — Тони, сейчас совсем не время, и я ужасно на тебя злюсь за то, как ты разбрасываешься собой направо и налево, а ты, подозреваю, злишься на меня за то, что я позволил себе подставиться под… под… что это было, кстати?

— Пуля, — буркнул Старк. — В спину, от человека, которого ты бы в жизни не заподозрил, но насчёт малютки Картер у нас будет отдельный разговор. Уверен, с ней что-то случилось.

— Шэрон? — Стив покачал головой. — Вот же чёрт. Я с ней поговорю потом, узнаю, в чём было дело. Так вот, Тони, несмотря на всё это, я очень надеюсь, что не разозлю тебя ещё больше, если приглашу на ужин.

Старк замер и потряс головой, как купальщик, вытряхивающий воду из ушей.

— Повтори-ка, — попросилпредложил он. — У меня что, галлюцинации?

— Тони, если ты не против — давай поужинаем вместе? — повторил Стив. Он улыбался, но по лицу скользили тени напряжения и боязни услышать отказ. — Я и раньше пригласил бы, но думал, тебе неинтересно.

— А сейчас что тебя заставило поменять мнение? — ошалело спросил Старк. — Потому что мне ещё как интересно, и да, я с тобой поужинаю… и позавтракаю, если захочешь, только слово скажи. Но почему?

— Я вспомнил кое-что, — просто сказал Стив. Улыбка расползалась по его лицу — мальчишеская, счастливая. — Там, в темноте, был твой голос. Ты так меня звал, что я просто не мог… Тони? Тони, ну что такое?

Старк уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и замер так, вцепившись, точно клещ. Плечи его содрогались, как от рыданий, и Стив, растерявшись, принялся гладить Старка по спине и бормотать какую-то чушь о том, что не хотел его расстроить, пока не стало очевидно: тот не плачет, а смеётся, и бормочет не меньшую чушь в ответ.

— …столько лет… два идиота, ну не смешно ли? Похоть эта ещё!.. даже предложить боялся, думал… ты и представить не можешь…

— На самом деле могу. — Стив потянул его ещё ближе, заглянул в глаза. — Я думал — как я к тебе подойду, я твой командир, ты — дамский угодник…

— Ох, хватит. — Тони, устав смеяться, выдохнул и облизал губы. — Я выгляжу как свеженький зомби, но… если тебя не смутит…

— Конечно, нет. — Стив решился и, наконец, поцеловал его. Рот у Старка был горячий, с отчётливым привкусом горечи и металла, но Стив не помнил поцелуя слаще и всё никак не мог оторваться, снова и снова проводя языком по раскрытым для него губам. Когда перестало хватать воздуха, а в теле поселился томительный жар, он только притянул Тони ближе.

Дубина, оставшийся без присмотра, сперва катался вокруг слившихся в поцелуе фигур и негромко посвистывал, потом, не получив ответа, откатился на пару шагов в сторону и замер с видом покорности судьбе. Что-то привлекло его внимание, и он снова свистнул, громче прежнего.

— Отстань, Дубина, — пробормотал Тони и снова приник к Стиву, отказываясь думать о чём бы то ни было, кроме творящегося чуда, но если бы он видел то, что фиксировала камера механизма, то непременно обратил бы внимание на маленькую странность.

Ночь светилась. Упавший неведомо откуда круг света обвёл и его, и Стива, заставил блестеть мокрую траву. Капли дождя, повисшие на листьях, светились тоже, и в стылом осеннем воздухе разливались все запахи весны, живой и вечной, обещавшей, что всё только что началось заново и непременно пойдёт как надо. Тонкий звон огромной невидимой арфы пронёсся под темными сводами небес и стих, истаяв, и Хастур, решивший лично проверить, что за ересь несёт его подчинённый, с воплем обрушился в ад, зажимая обожжённое рыло.

— Не вовремя! — шипел он, вращая красными от боли глазами. — Везде сплошная святость, как под Рождество, что за бардак у них там наверху творится!

Демон скромно стоял в сторонке и прятал выражение лица в адских тенях, чувствуя себя отомщённым. Даже истязуемые грешники притихли и перестали вопить от боли.

Не было боли. Не в этот миг, не в эту ночь.

— Идём домой, — пробормотал Тони, когда они всё-таки сумели оторваться друг от друга. — Идём домой, Стив, ладно?

И они пошли.


End file.
